


(Не)понимание

by desterra



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12667290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: Единственная вещь, которая вызывает в майоре Лорне раздражение и желание поскорее покончить с делом, ситуацией, проблемой, это непонимание.





	(Не)понимание

Непонимание. Единственная вещь, которая вызывает в майоре раздражение и желание поскорее покончить с делом, ситуацией, проблемой, это непонимание. Ну, если не считать доктора Родни Маккея. Но если с последним абсолютно ничего поделать нельзя, слишком непредсказуемыми будут последствия, то первое... С первым майор предпочитает разбираться как можно быстрей.  
Путешествие в другую галактику, агрессивные, вечно голодные рейфы — смесь вампиров и зомби из детских страшилок, непередаваемо прекрасная Атлантида. Постепенно все эти странности превращаются в обыденность. Не в том смысле, что не поражают больше, но в том, что теперь именно они становятся его реальностью. А с жизненными реалиями майор справляется на счёт «раз». Но очень, очень долго он не может понять одного, весьма заметного, но мало кем замеченного факта. И это раздражает. До сведённых бровей, перепачканных акварелью пальцев, обострения всех чувств, включая шестое и тридцать пятое. Он не понимает, почему. Почему чуть развязный подполковник, собирающийся в кучу при малейшем признаке опасности, становится настоящей машиной смерти, если эта пресловутая угроза хоть каким-то боком касается лично доктора Маккея.  
Непонимание длится недолго, до первой же ловушки, из которой в последние секунды их выдёргивает тот самый гениальный зануда, буквально щелчком пальцев. Окей, бессчётным количеством щелчков. Не важно. Важно, что в этот момент Лорн щедро, ото всей своей души прощает доктору невыносимый характер, бесконечный трёп, самолюбование и отобранную шоколадку. Последнюю. С Земли. И теперь установка «беречь Маккея так, как никого другого» не кажется фаворитизмом, преувеличением или глупостью. Вот только.  
Каждый на Атлантиде знает, что Шеппард сотворит всё возможное и прихватит невозможное для любого, кто окажется в опасности. Что его удача, даже обладая весьма специфическим чувством юмора, распространяется и на них. Но... Это не объясняет лёгкой тени безумия в глазах подполковника, когда они узнают, что Маккей заболел, что ещё чуть-чуть и невыносимый гений покинет их. Тень эта настолько лёгкая, что Лорн почти пропускает её. Но настолько страшная, что он настойчиво рекомендует доктору Келлер прекратить истерику и вспомнить, что она профессионал. Сделать хоть что-нибудь. Он поддерживает, переживает, продолжает наблюдать, радуется успешному финалу, но ни на йоту не приближается к пониманию. До тех пор, пока не случается большой упс.  
Он бросает недописанные отчёты и, проклиная себя в первую очередь, со всех ног бежит к вратам, потому что шутка о том, что все приключения достаются команде Шеппарда и связаны они с обаянием Маккея, всего лишь шутка. И произошедшее сейчас — наглядное тому подтверждение. Доктор Пэрриш, уговоривший подполковника отпустить его за Врата с чужой командой, стоит посреди Зала бледный, неестественно прямой, опутанный, наверное, миллиардом тонких зелёных веточек-паутинок, и всё шепчет, что всё хорошо, что нет ничего страшного, что очаг локализован, что... И доктор Келлер прижимает к губам открытую ладошку, подполковник Шеппард отдаёт чёткие указания, а доктор Маккей молча, — молча! — сканирует потерпевшего, нервно перебирает пальцами воздух и слушает отчёт команды. В этот самый момент Лорн понимает. Потому что Шеппард, собранный, спокойный Шеппард, умудрившийся остановить зарождающуюся панику и бдительно следящий за тем, чтобы Маккей не переступил невидимую черту, ровным кругом опоясавшую зону вокруг Пэрриша, перехватывает его, майора, взгляд и едва заметно хмурится.  
— Доктор Келлер, — повторяет Джон слова Лорна, сказанные месяцем раньше. — Будьте столь любезны и займитесь своими прямыми обязанностями!  
А Ронон, следуя незримому сигналу, легко трогает майора за плечо.  
И да, Лорн, как никогда чётко, понимает, откуда берётся то ослепительное и ослепляющее напряжение от Шеппарда или Маккея, в зависимости от того, кто из них снова вляпался в очередную фигню. Потому что «моё», потому что «беречь», потому что «всё, что смогу».  
И Лорн заказывает на кухне банановый пудинг с шоколадной глазурью.


End file.
